Tarta de melaza
by MarPotterWeasley
Summary: Es dulce. Adictiva. El mejor postre. Y es Navidad. J/L H/G


**Hey! Cómo están?**

**Hoy volvió a nevar aquí donde vivo, casi tenemos una Blanca Navidad =D y parece que es a propósito que cuando publico una nueva historia tiene que nevar. **

**Aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia con motivo de estas fechas, Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Tarta de melaza<strong>

-Campeón, por favor - suplicó James una vez que entró al cuarto del niño. Iba descalzo, somnoliento, con el cabello más revuelto y las gafas torcidas. Lo que se espera de una persona que se levanta de improvisto a las cinco de la mañana.

Godric's Hollow estaba sumido en el silencio absoluto. Apacible. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente y se acumulaban en el suelo, tejados y ventanas del pintoresco pueblo, digno de una hermosa postal. Las luces de colores que adornaban las casas se reflejaban en la nieve y el viento se llevaba los restos de otra nochebuena para darle paso a la navidad.

Harry Potter rompía con la quietud del momento. Se despertó llorando. Tal vez lo asustó despertar y no ver a sus padres, tenía hambre... o simplemente sabía que era navidad.

-No despiertes a tu madre ¿sí?, está demasiado cansada - Lo cual era bastante cierto. Harry podía ser un bebé maravilloso, perfecto para él y Lily, pero a sus cortos cinco meses tenía una energía increíble. O tal vez los de la energía eran ellos. Harry agarraba, mordía y probaba cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente, lo cual era un reto para sus padres, más cuando el pequeño, que empezaba a gatear, quería explorar la casa por sí solo.

Si a todo lo anterior le sumamos que Sirius en la cena de nochebuena, hacía todo lo que su ahijado mediante balbuceos, le ordenaba, podemos resumir que fue una noche muy divertida, un poco solitaria, pero alegre al fin y al cabo.

Y que Lily acabó exhausta tratando de controlar a ese par.

El niño se tranquilizó al sentir la presencia de su padre y lo miró con sus ojos verdes, brillantes a causa del llanto. James sonrió. Lo levantó de la cuna y lo cargó en sus brazos. Amaba demasiado a esa criatura y su mujer, le importaba muy poco lo que dijera una estúpida profecía. A su hijo no le iba a pasar nada. Él se encargaría de ello.

El pequeño hizo una mueca que era el principio de un nuevo episodio de llanto. James se alarmó. Al parecer la seguridad de los brazos de su padre no era suficiente.

-No, no, no, no... Harry no, mira - Señaló el móvil con diminutas lechuzas que colgaba del techo encima de la cuna y lo hizo girar. Sin embargo, su hijo lo ignoró y empezó con un llanto silencioso, el cual si James no hacía nada, se convertiría en gritos que no sólo despertarían a Lily. Desesperado, le dio una vuelta en el aire y Harry se tranquilizó...por un momento.

- Perfecto ¿quieres madrugar?, pues madruguemos - Salió del cuarto con el niño en brazos, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina: lo más seguro es que su hijo tuviese hambre.

Pero Harry no quería leche ni papilla de frutas, estaba en medio de un verdadero berrinche. Angustiado, James deja al niño en el moisés y se dispone a hacer lo único que sabe cocinar y que prepara mucho mejor que su esposa.

El sol ya había salido en su totalidad y regalaba un poco de calor en el fresco paisaje. La señora Potter despertó al notar la ausencia de su marido en la cama y cuando sale de su dormitorio, escucha ruidos en la planta baja de su hogar.

Lily entra en la cocina y encuentra al pequeño Harry, con la cara cubierta de harina, riendo, balbuceando y jugando con una cuchara. Se da cuenta que el niño no es el único perjudicado: toda la cocina acusa recibo de las dotes culinarias de su esposo. El lugar era totalmente un caos y ella no sabe si enojarse o reír por el espectáculo.

-Pero... ¡James!, mira cómo has dejado al niño...y la cocina...

James se voltea con la charola en sus manos y ella ya no sabe cuál de los dos, su esposo o su hijo, es el adulto. A Lily no le queda más remedio que reírse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a la defensiva James -¡Feliz navidad!, hice tarta de melaza - anuncia satisfecho de sí mismo.

Lily sonríe y se acerca a su marido.

-Huele delicioso. Pero ¿por qué tan temprano?

-Harry no podía dormir y pensé que si...

-¿Qué? ¿Harry?... ¡Pero su aún no tiene un año! Él no puede comer esas cosas - se escandalizó la pelirroja.

-No es cualquier cosa. Es una tarta de melaza -corrigió James testarudo.

-Da lo mismo. El niño no puede comer esto, Potter - Lily empezaba a enfadarse y Harry, como si presintiera el cambio de atmósfera en la cocina, los miraba atento mientras emitía ruiditos que desembocarían en un nuevo episodio de llanto.

-Que no es lo mismo, mujer. Además nunca es demasiado pronto para probar una tarta de melaza, al menos no para un Potter. Mi abuelo siempre lo decía. -recordó él con nostalgia.

Acortó las distancias con su mujer y le robó un corto beso a Lily, interrumpiendo así la réplica que ella tenía para decirle

El llanto de Harry cada vez se hacía más audible. James se separó de su esposa y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa. El niño tendría que acostumbrarse a las pequeñas discusiones entre ellos, que siempre acaban en besos robados y sonrisas contagiosas. Agarró una cuchara y tomó una diminuta porción de tarta. La acercó a la boca de Harry.

El más pequeño de los Potter miró con curiosidad la cuchara, por lo tanto, dejó de llorar. Con la boca entreabierta poco a poco degustó el sabor del postre. Miró a su padre con sus ojos brillantes...y sonrió.

-Te lo dije, herencia familiar- declaró James orgullosamente. No todos los días le decías a Lily Potter que estaba equivocada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los momentos felices... Pedacitos de auténtica felicidad y tranquilidad. Son como pequeños oasis dentro de un gran desierto hecho de angustia, dolor y desesperación. Grandes tesoros. Nuestro inconsciente se aferra tanto a ellos, que regresan a modo de sueños para volver a vivir y no olvidar lo que significa ser realmente dichoso, porque si lo haces, habrás olvidado tu propósito en esta vida.

Pero él no lo ha olvidado, nunca lo ha hecho ni nunca lo hará. Han pasado ocho años desde que ha convertido esos oasis en auténticos océanos que llenan por completo su ser y los desiertos en pequeñas islas que jamás perturbarán su alma. Es en ese momento que esos sueños, que persisten, se transforman en algo distinto. Un saludo, un beso, un abrazo por parte de aquellos que no están. Se convierte en su manera favorita de recordarle que aún están junto a él, en su corazón.

_Donde esté tu tesoro estará también tu corazón..._

-Merlín, huele delicioso ¿qué preparas?- había seguido el olor a lo largo de la casa y llegó a la cocina donde estaba su esposa y su hijo de dos años comía en su silla especial.

-¡Harry! Te levantaste temprano - Ginny volvía a prestar atención a los moldes que había depositado en el horno. Un hechizo y estaban a la temperatura correcta.-Mamá pidió que le ayudara con los postres para la comida de hoy.

Él se acercó poco a poco por detrás de su mujer. Ella al sentir su presencia se recargó en él cerrando los ojos y relajándose durante un momento. Sonrió al sentir las manos de Harry en su vientre, le hacían cosquillas. Su contacto hacía que el bebé que crecía en su interior los saludara con unas cuantas patadas.

-¿Lo notaste? -Preguntó Harry asombrado, parecía un niño chiquito que acababa de descubrir algo emocionante.

Ginny se volteó y sin dejan de sonreír puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. A escasos milímetros de sus labios le susurró un "Feliz Navidad". Se besaron lentamente.

La mujer que estaba entre sus brazos era algo bendito. Ginny, su amor, sus hijos, _su familia_. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Era un hombre completo, pleno, feliz.

-Hice una tarta de melaza extra para ti. Está en la mesa.

La señora Potter, su esposa, era maravillosa.

Un súbito ruido y un gritito por parte del pequeño James los sacó de su propia burbuja. Al parecer su hijo se había estado estirando desde su silla para alcanzar la tarta de su padre. Lo había logrado, sólo que había volteado la tarta: su cara y sus ropas estaban llenas.

Riendo, Harry se acercó al pequeño y lo levantó en brazos. Su hijo merecía un buen baño.

-¡Papá!...más…quiero - Demandó el pequeño.

-Usted acaba de robarse la tarta de su padre ¿y tiene el descaro de pedirme más? – dijo Harry con un fingido tono indignado.

-Al parecer voy a tener que preparar dos tartas de ahora en adelante.- se resignó Ginny con aire divertido.

- Herencia familiar- Harry le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió escaleras arriba con James en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde hoy les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo, que pasen estas fiestas rodeados de sus seres queridos y llenos de amor.<strong>

**Con cariño**

**Mar.**


End file.
